


Living for Real

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And though Daphne might try, Lucius will remain firm and unyielding. He will never change his mind...





	Living for Real

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Claire.

> _"Oh little girl_
> 
> _There are times when I feel_
> 
> _I'd rather not be_
> 
> _The one behind the wheel_
> 
> _Come_
> 
> _Pull my strings_
> 
> _Watch me move_
> 
> _I do anything_
> 
> _Please"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Behind The Wheel"_

* * *

Don't **you** play with me

Don't you play with me

Don't you play with…

Don't you play…

Don't p-l-a-y…

D O N ' T…

I _have_ to be in control

That's the way I

**r_u_n**

&& it shouldn't be any other way

"Alpha," my foot

I _give_ the orders

I will

NEVER

_**take** _

t h e m

So don't fool yourself

Nothing…

Nothing will _change_

I'm immune to

baby blues&crocodile tears

& blondes are everywhere I

**l**! **o**! **o**! **k**

So go ahead

Sink in those

_plum-lacquered nails_

Bare those pearly whites

Bore holes into me with that

_"smoldering"_ **gaze**

Because no matter how much you think you know

I F*E*E*L

(I don't)

You're only my toy & I will

N—E—V—E—R

_**admit** _

to possibly letting this…

"fling"

border on anything

e l s e

**Author's Note:**

> :o It's always a joy writing Lucius because he's so deliciously evil… But I enjoy so many Lucius pairings these days! XD Him with Lav, with Penny, with Daph, and—the golden one—Tonks. ;) This was a sort of sequel to the 1st Daphcius oneshot, "Deal With The Devil," which has another sequel, too, that comes before this: "Baby Blues & Crocodile Tears."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! X)
> 
> 2017 note: 2010 mew rly had a love for Lucadora, but I've been solidly Daphcius for yrs since then, and they're part of my overall headcanon, tho the Blood Trade storyline is just within these stories. The idea of Lucius finding real love with another pureblood witch but one he doesn't want to find love with entertains me. XD Ahh, my later takes on Daphcius are actually rather hilarious, tbh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
